


A Gumiho Tale

by Lavete



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Foxes, I'm not sorry, It is, This is not my fault, alternative universe - joseon era, i watch too many dramas, light beads, saeguk, scholars, spiritual being, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavete/pseuds/Lavete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Korean folklore, a Gumiho or Kumiho is a spiritual being with the form of a nine-tailed fox that preys on humans to feast on their flesh. This creature usually takes the form of a beautiful woman to capture men and eat their livers.<br/>Usually, Kylo is the one depicted under the form of the demon-like being; let’s do some reversal just for the sake of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gumiho Tale

She always felt the hunger. It was a constant in her life, as many things. It didn’t matter how many of them she meet, the hunger was always there. Until the day that she saw him, he was her one hundred, with him her hunger would be pacified forever, she would be finally complete.  He was the one the Lord of the Sky had chosen for her, and she would not lose her opportunity.

She licked her lips.

 And wait.

* * *

He walked slowly, breathing the air, feeling the earth under the soles of his foot. He remembered one of the lessons provided by his professor.

 

_What good would be to the man,_

_if he had to leave one hundred years_

_And do not relish in the nature around him?_

_With what heart he would face his creator?_

 

Kylo smiled softly, his hand reaching for the leaves on the nearest bush, trying to feel the life coursing through it. He had chosen to leave his house earlier than required for him been able to spend some time like this, enjoying his time alone. The weight of the package in his other hand returned him to the reality and he frowned slightly. He knew it was not going to do any good to quell in things he couldn’t change, but it was hard to let it go. The recollection that his trip to the temple was to ask the main priest the gods bless in his marriage and not a pleasure retreat let him a sour taste in his mouth and a pathetic desire to scream.

He was not inclined to marriage, at least not so soon. He had just passed the State Exam that provided him with the approval to pursue a career in the government and he still wanted to keep his studies. A wife was not near his future plans, but his father insisted he was already of age to take one, and it would be better if she was the daughter of the Ministry of Economy. Not like he had a choice in the matter.

With the priest rituals performed, the bless guaranteed and fresh herbs for his mother in his backpack he walked back to his home in the nearest village. His trip, this time, was done with a heavy heart. He tried to remember a lesson for his professor that felt adequate for the situation but the only one he could remember left him with a sad feeling.

 

_The blessing of a wife that care for the house,_

_Is the best blessing the gods could provide to a man._

 

He remembers his mother, always alone and left behind in the house while his father attends the King and his duties as Minister of War in the capital.

His steps came to a halt the moment he heard a soft whimper. As the sound did not repeat again in several minutes he believed that it had been a trick of his mind, so he resumed his walking until he heard it again and again. A constant string of sobs and cries came floating to him from some part at his back. His heart bumped hard and fast in his chest, suddenly remembering his mother warnings about the _gumihos_ that live in the forest. He always dismissed the idea of this fantastic demon woman existing just to catch men to devour them, blaming it at the uneducated idiosyncrasy that wanted to display the nature of woman desire.

Steeling himself he turned toward the sound direction. It came from a small space surrounded in an almost circular way for plants and predominated with a thick tree. At the roots of the tree a small pond had formed and over one of the sides of the pond there, it was a small hunched form.

His heart slowed a little when he noticed that the woman didn’t look like the image his mother has ingrained in his mind that a _gumiho_ must look. This woman–girl–, looked more like a villager and less like one of the courtesans that lived in the _gibang_ near the school.

“Are you all right?” he walked closer to her, his shoes cracking the thin branches at his feet. The girl raised her face to him and he felt like he had received a punch in the gut, the air coming out of his lungs and the strength of his knees that deserted him leave him trembling.

She quickly kneeled on the damp floor of the forest, her skirt staining with the rotten leaves under it and her knees hitting the tiny rocks scattered. “Oh!, young lord, I’m sorry”

He couldn’t speak; her face left him without words to remember. She was young, with a round face and large deer eyes with tendrils of hair falling down over her face and tear paths marking her cheeks. He had seen many beauties in his life, daughters of high nobles and the _gisaengs_ that his friends visited in the _gibang_ but none of those beauties had hit him like hers. It was unrefined and raw, but it mesmerized him.

“Wha–what is your name?” those were the first words that left him before he could catch himself, quickly he tried to fix his rashness “Are you hurt?”

She looked at him with a mix of confusion and curiosity. Her glance let him with his mouth dry, he suddenly felt like the purpose of his life was to qualm any pain this girl could feel. The idea of her feeling any kind of pain brought tears to his eyes. 

“Yes,” she said “I am”

“Where?” he didn’t remember when he fell to his knees next to her looming his hands around her trying to soothe the place where the pain came.

“In here,” she took his wandering hand and places it over her belly. The sensation of her hands on his send electric shocks all around him. “I’m hungry”

“I have food at my home, we are near if you want to come with me I can feed you” she smiled a bright smile to him that let him in much more awe that he already was.

“Really?” he nodded, her face then fell “Who would look after my things”

“We can retrieve them” she smiled even brighter and taking his wrist she guided him out the clearing. He walked next to her in a daze, trying to pick some more of her. The idea of the danger of find a girl living along in the woods never crossed his mind.

Her home was a cave hidden in the upper part of a risk, when he saw it he felt his heart clench. He lived in a luxurious state and she lived in such a lacking place. There it was a bare fashioned bed, some jewelry beads, pieces of color glass and curious things lying around. He had so much and she so little that make his life feel unfair and worthless.

He sat on the bed while she was looking for things to take with them. She looked at him and her face hardened.

“Is something wrong?”

“Stop doing that,” she said suddenly, her tone changing from lively to cold.

“What?”

“That, giving me that look of pity”

“I just feel compassion for you–“ She then walked where he was and grabbing the sides of his head she yelled at him “NO! You are not supposed to feel compassion or any tender feeling! You are supposed to feel lust and desire, why you don’t feel that? I’m hungry, how can I calm my emptiness with your compassion”

“You… you are a _Gumiho_ ” he didn’t feel surprised; it was like he knew it already.

“Yes! And when I eat you I would finally receive my _yeowu guseul_ , my fox bead!” her eyes now were savage and her voice hit a dangerous tone, he could feel a shift of energy in the cave like she was summoning it with her anger “I will finally be complete and the Lord of the Sky would allow me to elevate to heaven, I would stop being a monster and would be a divine creature.”

He grabbed her upper arms, placing little caresses in them. “If that will stop your pain, let me complete you, then.” She stared at him; she couldn’t recall when she had started to cry or when she crashed her lips over his, their union creating lightning inside of both, thunderous emotions raging in the small of her cave waking up inside of her feelings she had never felt like they were memories of past lives. Feelings she wanted to pursue, to keep, to never forget.

* * *

 

“I was going to get married,” he said in a small voice, his arms were surrounding her, his bare shoulder offering support to her head, his thumb creating small circles in the cold flesh of her hip.

“I will not let you go, you are _mine_ now” she growled to him, the sound possessive and passionate even if she barely raised it more than a whisper.

“You need to be completed…” she tilted her head to watch him. A small smile formed on her face.

“You don’t understand. I’m already complete” he frowned with confusion she took his hand and slowly placing it her lower belly she added “Here is my fox bead in here now. This is my completion”

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, a saeguk with a king, plotting ministers, scholars, fox beads, and gumihos. I had watched too many Korean dramas.   
> And I’m not sorry.


End file.
